1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for converting the motion of waves in a body of water to a useful source of energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wave energy transducers have been devised to attempt to extract the kinetic energy of wave motion on the undulating surface of a body of water and convert that energy to a useful form. Energy recovered in this manner may be used for propelling a nautical vessel or generating electrical power. Such prior art systems have heretofore been commercially unsuccessful due to the small amount of useful energy obtained from the motion of waves. Such conventional systems have served only as objects of curiosity and have not assumed a meaningful role in utilizing the tremendous amount of kinetic energy available and present in wave motion on the surfaces of bodies of water.